


Kind of a Drag

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Drag Queens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Jimmy Olsen is undercover trying to get information about a LexCorp explosion.  Or, rather, he would be getting information if there wasn't someone else distracting him.





	Kind of a Drag

Jimmy leaned a little more on the edge of the bar, crossing his arms to emphasize his breasts. Across the bar was Victor Mullaney, one of the top handlers for LexCorp's damage control team. Rumors had been flying over the last week that a LexCorp factory had been destroyed during a failed test run of a new remote-controlled hover tank. Of course, the official word was that the site had developed an unfortunate gas leak and that was what had caused the explosion, an embarrassing, but not damning, bit of press for LexCorp.

The Planet, however, didn't buy that story for one second. That was why Jimmy was here, in a bar, in disguise, trying to subtly flirt enough to attract Mullaney's attention to get a little information.

What a job.

The problem was, Mullaney was already occupied with a date, some dark-haired woman with a too-tight dress and more curves than Jimmy could ever hope to pad out to. She'd managed to snag Mullaney just before Jimmy's first attempt and she hadn't let him go since.

Jimmy pursed his lips, popping them slightly in the still-tacky gloss on them. It wasn't fair! He had a job to do, and his target just kept feeling up Miss Curves 2018 and whispering god knows what into her ear. Next time, he was gonna make Lois go undercover.

Curvy laughed suddenly and loudly, and patted Mullaney's shoulder as she answered whatever probably highly sexual thing he'd just said to her. He ordered another round while she slipped off her barstool, heading towards the bathroom. It was childish, sure -- but probably in character, so whatever -- but Jimmy made a point to glare at her as she passed. Lady Hourglass didn't even seem fazed, just smiled coyly at him and... winked?

That was....

It took Jimmy's brain almost too long to inform him that, yes, he recognized that face and he should definitely take another look before she completely walked away. He whipped around in his seat, trying to catch a last glimpse of her and--

Oh yeah.

He’d recognize that ass anywhere.

Dropping his coat on his stool to save his seat, Jimmy made a beeline for the bathroom, hoping beyond hope that they might actually find it empty.

The women's bathroom was not, unsurprisingly, empty, but there also didn't seem to be any sign of bright blue high heels or the tush attached to them. Puzzled, he walked out again, wondering if he should risk "accidentally" going into the men's room, when something small and hard hit him in the head.

"Ow!"

He glared around, stooping just enough to pick up whatever it was that hit him, when he heard a loud "PSST!" stage-whispered in his direction.

There she was -- or, at least, Jimmy was pretty sure it was her, because who else would it be -- summoning him from what looked like a janitor's closet. He snatched up the projectile and headed over, glancing back to make sure no one was watching them. When he was just within reach of the door, a strong hand grabbed his top and pulled him in.

"Hey! Be gentle with that," he snapped. You know how much it cost?"

Curves leaned against the door and pulled on the overhead light, revealing a sharp smile and a very familiar face.

"Dick?" Jimmy whispered, still in some bit of disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

Dick grinned. "Oh, probably the same thing as you. Looking for info about the LexCorp explosion." He looked Jimmy up and down, his grin gaining a bit of edge to it. "I guess we had the same idea how to get it. You look good."

Jimmy couldn’t keep himself from squirming a little under Dick's gaze, his ears heating up embarrassingly. Ever since the Robin days, Dick had always said he liked the way Jimmy looked in dresses (and, really, so did Jimmy, even if he wouldn't say it out loud to anybody). Watching the way Dick's eyes took in all of him almost hungrily made him hot in all the right places.

"Yeah, well, you're ruining my story, y'know," he said, pouting a little for extra emphasis. "I've gotta get paid and all."

Dick reached out and brushed his fingers along Jimmy's neck, nails trailing a hard enough line Jimmy wasn't entirely sure they were fake. "You will," he said simply, his eyes flashing up mischievously. "Maybe there's a way for both of us to get what we need."

Jimmy smiled a little wider. "Yeah? You got something planned, Boy Wonder?"

Dick grinned.

The only warning Jimmy had was Dick's hand suddenly clamping down on the back of his neck before he was pulled into a hard kiss. He moaned and reached out for something to hold on to, his hands clasping firmly down on Dick's ass. He didn't remember a wall behind him, but the next thing he knew, he was pressed up against one with Dick riding his thigh for all he was worth.

Oh yeah. This was *definitely* what they needed.

He pulled up the hem of Dick's dress until his hands met flesh. He moaned into Dick's mouth, making the other man rut up against him harder. His cock pressed against the cotton of his panties, a wet spot already forming where it rubbed against the tip.

Dick ran a hand up and down Jimmy’s side, bunching the dress up on Jimmy’s thighs. “I see you took my advice about nylons.”

“Forget the nylons, dammit,” Jimmy said.

Dick grinned. “But they fit you so nicely.” His hands found the top of the nylons and tugged them down along with Jimmy's panties.

“You're eager,” Dick said. “Good. So am I.”

Dick dropped to his knees, sticking his head under Jimmy's skirt. He licked a line up Jimmy's cock from his balls to its head. Jimmy jerked his hips until Dick forced them back.

“Patience,” he said, grinning up at him.

Jimmy groaned. “Tease.”

“Never!”

Dick took Jimmy's cock into his mouth and down his throat in one gulp, making Jimmy gasp. He bit down on his hand, trying to stop himself from making too much noise.

Dick sucked and swallowed around Jimmy's cock. Jimmy put a hand on Dick's head, holding him steady as he thrust into his waiting mouth. Dick made obscene sucking noises as Jimmy fucked his throat. He reached down and stroked his own cock in time with Jimmy's thrusts.

Dick swallowed around Jimmy and Jimmy came with a grunt, emptying himself down Dick's throat. Dick pulled off him, licking up the last of Jimmy's semen.

Jimmy sank to his knees. “Oh, my god. Dick, I think you blew my brains out.”

Dick grinned. “Want to return the favor?”

“Gladly.”

Jimmy pushed Dick back and pulled up his hips. He bent forward and took Dick’s cock into his mouth. Dick moaned and dropped his head back, letting Jimmy set the pace.

“Been a while, Olsen,” Dick said. Jimmy made a noise of agreement, his lips vibrating against Dick's cock. Dick shuddered and rocked his hips up to Jimmy.

Jimmy licked around Dick's cock head, swirling his tongue around the tip. Dick came with a groan, spilling himself into Jimmy's mouth. Jimmy cleaned him up the best he could, semen dribbling down his chin. Dick sat up and licked it off.

“Ready to get your story?”

“With you there? He won't tell me anything.”

Dick kissed him. “He will. I promise.”

They adjusted themselves back to looking presentable and headed back out.

“God, you women take forever,” Mullaney said.

Dick giggled. “Look who I met. She's an old girlfriend of mine.”

“Oh yeah?” Mullaney looked Jimmy over with approval. “Why don't you ladies come back with me to my place?”

Dick and Jimmy shared a look, twin smiles on their faces. “We'd love to.”

Jimmy grabbed up his coat, then took one of Mullaney’s arms. With Dick on his other side, the three of them headed out to get what they needed.


End file.
